


Little Lamb

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Study, Creation, Existential Crisis, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: The day of V's creation.





	Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> There are many theories about V and who is he/what are his goals.  
> My favorite theory is the one that ties V to Mundus by being his creation. However, I also find V to be a very interesting character and I think it would be a shame if he doesn't get to be his own character.  
> This is why I like to think that yes, he's a creation of Mundus - or some other demon who knows - but he either doesn't remember his purpose or he develops a free will.  
> I want to believe that he isn't a bad guy and this would fit well with this theory, so enjoy this piece I've made, inspired by The Lamb by Blake.

He - but is he really a "he"? How does he know that? - opens his eyes, but only darkness welcomes him.  
His senses don't respond.  
He's floating in something, or maybe he's floating in nothing.  
  
_Little Lamb who made thee_  
 _Little Lamb who made thee_  
  
He doesn't know anything.  
Who made him? Who made this creature?  
  
_Little Lamb who made thee_  
 _Little Lamb who made thee_  
  
He looks down and he can see his body - is it really his?  
In the darkness he can see black inky lines covering his skin.  
Mystic marks. A gate for those who will come to his aid.  
How does he know this? He knows nothing.  
And who can help him?  
  
_Little Lamb who made thee_  
 _Little Lamb who made thee_  
  
What is his purpose? Why was he made?  
Who made him?  
  
_Little Lamb who made thee_  
 _Little Lamb who made thee_  
  
He's overwhelmed by an unkown force. He's bent by its will.  
He hears voices whispering twisted whispers.  
He doesn't understand.  
  
_Little Lamb who made thee_  
 _Little Lamb who made thee_  
  
He's blinded by light.  
He orders his body to shield him, but it doesn't listen.  
Unmoving.  
  
_Little Lamb who made thee_  
 _Little Lamb who made thee_  
  
When he wakes up again, this time he's welcomed by buildings in ruin and the warmth of the sun on his skin.  
He tries to gather his bearings but how can he when he knows nothing?  
  
_Little Lamb who made thee_  
 _Little Lamb who made thee_  
  
He tries to stand up but something falls from the pocket of his coat.  
A book. It's a book.  
He grabs it, hoping to find aswers, but he finds none. Only poetry - how does he even know that?  
He tries to recite some parts, hoping that maybe like this it will make sense, that he'll be able to uncover the secret of his creation, but he's only surprised by the sound of his own voice.  
  
_Little Lamb who made thee_  
 _Little Lamb who made thee_  
  
He closes the book and he notices something.  
On the cover, engraved with great artistry, there's a letter.  
V  
  
_Little Lamb who made thee_  
 _Little Lamb who made thee_  
  
He smirks.  
For now, it is enough.  



End file.
